


Nevada

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Episodio de Navidad, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad una vez más y Rin está deseando que llegue. Después de todo, él sabe con certeza que esto debería ser divertido y después de todo lo que pasó antes y su amistad reparada con Ying Hua, se merece un descanso.Pero los informes meteorológicos advierten de una tormenta de nieve y pronto las cosas se complican...
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Kudos: 5





	Nevada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361899) by [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009), [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



—¡Allí, he terminado!

Exclama Rin mientras sostiene el regalo final que ha hecho para Navidad y sonríe. Él sabe que es pronto, pero nunca está de más tener las cosas hechas y listas. Nunca se sabe qué podría ocurrir que arruine las cosas después de todo y su vida está llena de ese tipo de incidentes.

Realmente no puede esperar para ver las caras de todos cuando les de sus regalos y en silencio espera que les gusten a todos.

Colocando el regalo terminado en su regazo, Rin se inclina hacia atrás hasta que está acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Se siente como si hubiera tomado una eternidad llegar a este punto y parte de él se siente agotado por ese pensamiento. Estos días pacíficos son agradables y son algo que atesora. Especialmente desde que hizo las paces con Ying Hua y se han encargado de todas las pruebas adicionales escondidas en la ciudad.

Ahora _realmente_ puede relajarse y disfrutar de todo por lo que ha trabajado.

Rin sonríe hacia el techo sintiéndose mareado por haber hecho algo bien por una vez en su vida. Por tener talento en _algo_ , incluso si es algo de lo cual no puede presumir demasiado.

Y seguro, Yukio todavía está ocupado con su escuela cram, pero parece que están saliendo juntos más que antes. Es realmente agradable poder hacer eso incluso si él no está aquí hoy gracias a dicha escuela.

—Esta Navidad será buena— Se sienta nuevamente y gruñe mientras con cuidado va a esconder su regalo destinado a Kero. La pequeña criatura mágica está en la sala de juegos, lo que le dio a Rin mucho tiempo para terminar su regalo con suerte. —Espero que a todos les guste lo que les hice.

Rin se inclina sobre su cama y saca la caja grande que está escondida debajo, quitándole la parte superior después de eso. Cuenta los regalos envueltos y los revisa, asegurándose de que no hayan sido alterados. Cuando está satisfecho con todo lo que hay allí y se ha asegurado que nadie los haya tocado, elige una pequeña caja vacía. Pone eso en la cama y decide sacar el papel de regalo, las tijeras y la cinta.

Acomodándose después de deslizar la caja debajo de su cama, Rin se dispone a envolver el regalo y terminarlo.

—Después de esto, soy libre hasta que tenga que regalarlos.

Con eso en mente, Rin se toma su tiempo para envolver el regalo de Kero mientras la emoción lo atraviesa. Realmente no puede esperar hasta Navidad ahora.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan para Navidad Ying Hua?

La pregunta de Rin hace que la chica parpadee antes de registrarlo, haciendo que una suave sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. Ambos están sentados en una mesa en Sugar Bell comiendo sus propios postres. Ying Hua se decidió por un pequeño lote de beignets, mientras que Rin está trabajando en unos buñuelos de manzana. Faltan pocos días para la Navidad y, sin ser sorprendente, Rin está ocupado con cosas navideñas, etc. Ella imagina que vivir en una iglesia significa que estas fiestas son un poco más grandes para su familia que para cualquier otra persona, por lo que es comprensible.

A su alrededor, la pequeña tienda está decorada con adornos navideños y copos de nieve falsos que cuelgan del techo. En una esquina trasera de la tienda, un pequeño árbol de Navidad está decorado hasta el borde con adornos en forma de pasteles. Realmente se incorpora al ambiente, lo que indica que en realidad es Navidad.

Poder pasar el rato de esta manera se está volviendo un poco difícil, pero sabe que eso eventualmente pasará, así que en silencio disfruta de su tiempo con su amigo.

Ying Hua se encoge de hombros. —No mucho en realidad. Solo seremos nosotros tres, ya que no estoy exactamente en casa, ¿sabes?

Rin se ve un poco triste por eso. —Eso apesta, realmente no puedes ver a tu familia en esta época.

—Hmm, no es gran cosa. Realmente no celebramos estas fiestas como lo hace tu familia, pero extraño a algunas personas.— Ying Hua admite con facilidad. —Sin embargo, voy a regresar pronto, así que quiero disfrutar el poco tiempo que tengo con mis amigos aquí y no pensar en eso.

Rin le sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza. —Tomaré tu palabra entonces. Pero bueno, si quieren, todos ustedes pueden venir y cenar con nosotros como el año pasado. Por lo que parece, una fiesta de Navidad se está convirtiendo en una tradición en nuestro hogar, así que espero que puedan unirse a nosotros nuevamente. Si puedes, iré y te acompañaré a mi casa.

Ying Hua le sonríe gentilmente. —Gracias. Se los diré a esos dos en casa y veré qué dicen. Estoy segura de que a Ruby le encantaría volver a ver a tu hermano. Ella lo extraña un poco o eso me dijo.

Rin se ríe ligeramente nervioso mientras Ying Hua suelta una risita. —Sí, apuesto a que lo hace...

Por un momento, los dos se sientan y disfrutan de sus dulces, hablando sobre la escuela y algunas otras cosas. Justo antes de que se levanten para irse, Hikari decide ir a verlos. Ella les sonríe dulcemente a los dos mientras se para al lado de su mesa.

—¿Cómo estuvieron sus dulces hoy? Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus beigents Ying Hua-chan. Son algo nuevo que quería probar.— Explica Hikari.

—Son geniales Samuraikami-san— Ying Hua mira a la mujer mayor. —Creo que deberías poner esto en el menú permanentemente. Estoy segura de que muchos clientes los disfrutarán en el desayuno o en la merienda.

—¡Me alegra escucharlo! Lo pensaré y si la gente sigue comprándolos, haré exactamente eso— Hikari accede, feliz de escuchar que a los beigents les ha ido bien. Al ver que están limpiando, ella da un paso atrás. —¿Entonces ustedes dos se dirigen a casa ahora?

—Sí, tengo que ayudar con algunas decoraciones navideñas más alrededor de la Iglesia— explica Rin mientras se levanta. Recoge su bolso y el envoltorio que alguna vez contuvo sus buñuelos de manzana, planeando tirarlo al irse. —¡Gracias por los dulces Samuraikami-san! Estaban deliciosos como siempre.

Hikari acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Rin. —¡No hay de qué! Me alegra saber que fueron buenos.

Él hace una pausa por un momento pensando en algo y sonrojándose levemente por su suave toque. —Oh, sí, ¿tú y Rio vendrán este año para la fiesta de Navidad?

—Sí, planeamos estar allí.— Hikari responde fácilmente. —Las dos estamos ansiosas porque sus comidas siempre son deliciosas.

—¡Eso es genial!— Rin dice esto mientras Ying Hua se para junto a él.

Hikari los sigue a los dos hasta la puerta, mirándolos tirar sus envoltorios.

—Ustedes dos tengan cuidado al irse a casa.— les dice cuando se van. —¡Y, oh! Estén atentos al clima para Navidad. Escuché que habrá una gran tormenta, así que no queden atrapados en ella.

Ambos asienten con la cabeza entendiendo lo que quiere decir la mujer mayor.

—Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta— Ying Hua hace un pequeño gesto de despedida mientras Rin le abre la puerta. —¡Adiós! ¡Y nos vemos en la fiesta!

—¡Hasta luego Samuraikami-san!— Rin se despide felizmente de ella mientras la puerta se cierra. —¡Gracias de nuevo!

—¡De nada chicos! ¡Y nos vemos en la fiesta!

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigen a sus hogares, pensando en las próximas vacaciones y lo que podrían traer.

* * *

Después de separarse de Ying Hua, Rin se dirige a casa, pero se detiene a mitad de camino pensando en su maestra favorita. Él inclina la cabeza, preguntándose en voz baja si ella tiene algún plan para Navidad considerando que no tiene familia. Ella ha venido todos los años desde que se conocieron, así que él está seguro de que ella estará allí. Simplemente le gusta asegurarse en caso de que las personas tengan planes. También quiere asegurarse de hacer lo suficiente para todos, por lo que obtener un buen número siempre es inteligente.

Mirando su reloj, decide que cuando llegue a casa preguntará si está bien llamarla antes de comenzar a ayudar.

 _«No quiero olvidar a Sekki-san»_ piensa Rin mientras comienza a caminar de nuevo, un poco más rápido que antes. « _Estoy seguro de que va a venir, no sería lo mismo sin ella después de todo. Y me gustaría ver a Yue también, si es que puede salir»_

En poco tiempo Rin llega a casa, haciendo una pausa solo para quitarse los zapatos antes de adentrarse más para encontrar a Shirō. Encuentra a su padre en la cocina hablando con Yukio y él sonríe alegremente cuando ve a su hijo. Ambos lo saludan cuando se acerca, ambos contentos de verlo en casa a tiempo para ayudar. El sonido del movimiento los rodea, lo que indica que todos los demás están preparando las cosas para Navidad. Rin se da cuenta en silencio de que ha regresado justo a tiempo para ayudar.

—Hola Rin, me alegra ver que regresaste, ¿cómo está Ying Hua?— Pregunta Shirō cuando Rin se acerca.

—Ella está bien. La invité a ella y a su hermana a pasar las Navidades y ella dice que se lo dirá a su hermana. Así que estoy seguro de que se unirán a nosotros como el año pasado— le dice Rin cuando entra a la cocina.

Tanto Rin como Shirō se pierden la leve mueca de Yukio ante la mención de la hermana de Ying Hua, la cual cubre con una expresión neutral. En silencio, parte de él espera que no puedan venir, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo.

—Eso es bueno. Tomaré nota de que también vendrán este año.— Shirō sonríe. —Con su familia en Hong Kong, la Navidad será un poco solitaria, por lo que venir aquí probablemente ayudará.

—Sí, eso es lo que estaba pensando.— Rin sonríe, feliz de escuchar que su padre tuvo el mismo pensamiento. —Todavía tengo que ir a preguntarle a Sekki-san, así que ¿puedo hacer eso realmente rápido antes de ayudar a los demás?

—Claro, hazlo rápido ya que necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener si alguna vez quieren terminar esta noche.— Shirō piensa sobre ello por un momento sabiendo que tienen mucho trabajo.

—¡Gracias Oyaji! ¡Iré a llamarla ahora mismo!

Rin rápidamente corre hacia el teléfono dejando a Yukio y Shirō en la cocina.

—Parece que la Navidad de este año va a estar un poco ocupada.— Shirō se ríe de eso mientras mira a Yukio. —Parece ser una tradición ahora.

—Tal vez... pero no estoy seguro de ello.— Murmura el gemelo más joven. —Se supone que se avecina una gran tormenta.

Shirō frunce el ceño cuando escucha eso. —¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, vigilaremos el clima y si empeora, les diremos a todos que se queden en casa.

Yukio asiente con la cabeza, mientras una parte de él espera que eso suceda. Él personalmente quiere pasar una Navidad tranquila este año en lugar de una ocupada.

* * *

Cuando Rin llega al teléfono de la casa, lo toma y llama rápidamente a Ying Hua, para asegurarse de que ella todavía va a venir.

—¡Si iremos! También llevaré algo realmente especial.— La chica tararea para sí misma, claramente pensando en qué llevar.

—¡No tienes que hacer eso!— dice Rin rápidamente sintiéndose un poco mal al respecto. —Quiero decir, yo soy quien te esta invitando después de todo, así que...

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso Rin-kun. ¡Realmente estoy ansiosa por esto, así que tiene que ser especial!— Ella se ríe levemente. —Me aseguraré de que sea algo que todos disfrutarán.

Rin sonríe suavemente a pesar de que Ying Hua no puede verlo. —Bien entonces. ¡Gracias y espero verte luego!

Después de eso, él le da la hora estimada de cuándo estará allí para acompañarla a venir el día de Navidad, prometiéndole conseguir algo mejor para ella antes de despedirse. Cuelga y rápidamente levanta el teléfono para llamar a Sekki, curioso por saber qué está haciendo ahora.

—Hola Rin-kun.— La tranquila voz de Sekki flota desde el otro lado del teléfono. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Oh, sí, todo está bien Sekki-san! Solo quería llamarte para ver si estás libre para Navidad.— Explica Rin. —Tendremos otra pequeña fiesta aquí este año, así que si estas libre, ¡deberías venir!

—¿Otra fiesta de Navidad? Eso suena como algo muy divertido.— Rin puede escuchar en su tono la sonrisa de Sekki por teléfono. —No haré mucho ese día, así que debería poder ir a cenar. ¿Quién más irá?

—Solo Ying Hua y su grupo junto con Samurakami-san y Rio— enumera Rin felizmente. —¡Pero es genial que puedas venir! Les haré saber para que podamos establecer un lugar para ti.

—Gracias por invitarme Rin-kun. Parece que será una Navidad maravillosa.— Sekki se ríe suavemente. —No puedo esperar a que llegue entonces.

—¡Excelente!

Rin le dice la hora en la que él piensa que cenarán antes de despedirse. En silencio, salta arriba y abajo, emocionado de que dos personas muy importantes vengan y celebren con su familia. Esta realmente está resultando ser una gran Navidad.

* * *

El día previo a Navidad pasa rápidamente con todos en la casa de Rin preparándose para ese día especial. Y pronto, la víspera de Navidad está sobre ellos y todos están en la cama, excepto Rin y Kero. Los dos están sentados en la sala de juegos con las luces apagadas mientras miran por la ventana. Rin sostiene una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, sopla suavemente la taza tratando de enfriar un poco la bebida. Kero usa una cuchara para soplar la bebida caliente antes de beberla lentamente.

—¡Mmm, esto sabe realmente bien Rin!— Le dice Kero al chico.

—Gracias, Ying Hua me enseñó cómo hacerlo— explica Rin. —Así que me alegra saber que es bueno.

Kero solo asiente con la cabeza mientras se da vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Están en silencio una vez más, a excepción del sonido de ellos bebiendo sus bebidas. Ambos lo disfrutan, encontrándolo agradable después de lo agitadas que han sido las cosas la semana pasada. Fue agitada en el buen sentido, pero aun así puede ser agotador, incluso para alguien como Rin quien tiene tanta energía.

—Mañana va a ser un día loco— comenta Kero suavemente.

—Sí, pero una buena locura.— Rin esta de acuerdo sonriendo. —La fiesta va a ser muy divertida.

—Seguro que eso parece. Je, va a ser bueno ver a los demás celebrarlo también.— Kero suspira alegremente. —Estoy deseando que llegue.

—Oh, sí, eso es totalmente lo que estás esperando.— Rin sacude la cabeza suavemente. —Sé que realmente has estado emocionado por el postre más que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Eso no es cierto!... ¡Está bien, es un poco cierto, pero estoy deseando verlos a todos también!— Se defiende Kero. —¡Va a ser divertido!

—Definitivamente va a ser divertido.— Rin se ríe para sí mismo. —Sinceramente, no puedo esperar. Solo espero que el clima se mantenga.

—Yo también...— Kero mira hacia el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. —El informe meteorológico sigue diciendo que va a haber una gran tormenta de nieve mañana...

—Lo sé...— Rin se muerde el labio, en silencio esperando que esté equivocado.

Ambos guardan silencio mientras siguen mirando el cielo nocturno. Unos minutos más tarde terminan sus bebidas y deciden acostarse. Sin darse cuenta de la esponjosa nieve que comienza a caer afuera mientras se acuestan.

* * *

El día de Navidad, Ying Hua se encuentra sonriendo cuando escucha el timbre de su casa. Ella se apresura hacia el sistema de intercomunicación y lo presiona, sabiendo bien quién está ahí afuera.

—Hola Rin-kun, la puerta está abierta por lo que puedes subir.— Ella entona alegremente.

—Está bien, ¡ya voy!

—¿Era Okumura?— Pregunta Ruby Moon mientras asoma la cabeza por la esquina.

Ambas están vestidas para la fiesta de Navidad en el monasterio y listas para irse con Rin. Después de ponerse el abrigo, Ruby Moon sostiene una olla grande y redonda cubierta en sus manos. Dentro de esta olla está el postre que Ying Hua horneó para la fiesta, el cual Ruby Moon tiene la tarea de proteger. Spinel se esconde en su bolso, también abrigado para mantener alejado el frío.

Durante la noche, la ligera nevada que comenzó después de la medianoche pronto se convirtió en una fuerte nevada y está en camino de convertirse en una tormenta de nieve. Al estar un poco preocupada de que podrían tener que pasar la noche en el monasterio, Ying Hua empacó algunas cosas para ella y Ruby Moon. Nunca está de más estar preparado y con la forma en que cae la nieve, preferiría asegurarse antes que lamentarlo.

Rin llama suavemente a la puerta cuando llega, ante lo cual Ying Hua le abre rápidamente para dejarlo entrar. Un poco de nieve se aferra a sus hombros a pesar de caminar hasta aquí, lo que demuestra lo mal que se ha puesto.

—Lo siento, llego un poco tarde.— Rin se frota la nuca, luciendo un poco molesto. —La nieve estaba realmente mal y tuve que tener cuidado de no caerme varias veces.

—Está bien, me alegro de que hayas llegado aquí a salvo. ¿Quieres algo caliente antes de que nos vayamos?— Pregunta Ying Hua.

Rin niega con la cabeza, enviando cualquier nieve que haya quedado atrapada en él a volar por el departamento. —No, estoy bien. Me mantengo un poco más caliente que la mayoría y no fue tan malo. Prefiero ponerme en marcha para que no hagamos esperar a todos, después de todo, soy el cocinero principal este año.— Él mira a Ruby Moon y la saluda levemente cuando ella se acerca. —¡Hola Ruby! Me alegra que te unas a nosotros. ¡Spinel también! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Hola Rin!— Ella lo saluda alegremente. —Se está escondiendo en el bolso para no pasar frío.

—¡No puedo culparlo ya que hace mucho frío afuera!

Kero saca la cabeza de la chaqueta de Rin y les sonríe. —¡Hola a todos!

—¡Oh Kero! ¡Me sorprende que hayas venido!— Ying Hua parpadea ante la pequeña criatura. —Pensé con seguridad que estarías en casa ...

—Ah, ya que el clima esta así de mal pensé en unirme a Rin— explica alegremente Kero. —Si queda atrapado, entonces no estaría totalmente solo.

—Traje mis Cartas conmigo por si acaso, así que habría estado bien.— Rin empuja la cabeza de Kero hacia abajo dentro de su chaqueta mientras él grita. —De cualquier manera, estoy listo para ir, ¿qué les...?

Rin es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Ying Hua sonando. Todos se miran mientras Ying Hua se quita los zapatos primero para ir a responder.

—Hola, aquí Ruan Ying Hua... ahhh ¡sí, él está aquí! Iré a buscarlo.— Ying Hua levanta la vista del teléfono y lo mira a los ojos. Ella agita su mano para que Rin se acerque, lo que él hace rápidamente una vez que puede quitarse las botas.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunta en voz baja.

—Es tu padre.— Ying Hua le tiende el teléfono. —Quiere hablar contigo.

Rin, claramente confundido, toma el teléfono de la mano de su amiga. —¿Oyaji? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola Rin... tengo malas noticias...— La voz de Shirō suena pesada y molesta mientras hace una pausa. —Vamos a tener que cancelar la fiesta de Navidad.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?— Rin siente lágrimas pinchando en sus ojos y rápidamente parpadea para alejarlas.

—Surgieron muchas cosas y todos tenemos que salir unos días para ayudar.— Shirō suspira sonando más molesto por esto con cada momento que pasa. —Lo siento por esto. Sé que estabas ansioso por la fiesta de este año, Rin...

—Sí, lo estaba— admite Rin, sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Las limpia solo para que algunas más las reemplacen. Respira hondo y detiene las lágrimas después de restregarse los ojos con la mano. —Pero lo entiendo; esas cosas suceden así que no te sientas mal por eso Oyaji. ¡Siempre está el año que viene!

—Sí, siempre está el año que viene.— La voz de Shirō se anima un poco, pero aún suena decepcionado. Rin se sintió aliviado de que su padre no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando en el otro extremo, sabiendo que eso lo haría sentir más culpable. No es culpa de Shirō que esto esté sucediendo, así que no hay necesidad de hacerlo sentir peor.

—¡Cierto! Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo Yukio? ¿Tal vez pueda venir aquí y simplemente celebrar nosotros con Ying Hua?— Rin sugiere mirando a su amiga. Ella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe esperanzada a cambio, ya habiendo descubierto lo que sucedió.

—Sí, eso son más malas noticias, Rin... algo también surgió en el trabajo de medio tiempo de Yukio y tampoco podrá pasar la Navidad contigo— explica Shirō a continuación. —Él quería que te digiera que lo siente.

Los hombros de Rin se doblan al escuchar que ni siquiera va a pasar la Navidad con su hermano. Mordiéndose el labio, esta vez tarda más en controlarse para no llorar de nuevo. De alguna manera es capaz de hacerlo.

—¡E-eso está bien! Solo dile que lo veré en nuestro cumpleaños dentro de unos días y nos divertiremos entonces.— Rin fuerza una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que Shirō no puede verlo. Parte de él está triste porque Yukio ni siquiera intentó llamar a Ying Hua para contarle a Rin sobre esto él mismo, pero lo apartó. —Gracias por decírmelo. ¡Hablaré con todos ustedes más tarde! ¡Feliz Navidad y adiós!

—Adiós Rin, Feliz Navidad.— Shirō mantiene su despedida corta sintiendo cómo está Rin a pesar de no estar en la misma habitación.

Rin cuelga el teléfono después de eso y respira temblorosamente mientras se calma. Ying Hua coloca una mano sobre sus hombros para hacerle saber que ella está allí para él.

—Lamento escuchar sobre esto Rin...— Ying Hua toma su mano suavemente. —Pero haremos nuestra propia Navidad. Vamos, te prepararé chocolate caliente a ti y a Kero y luego podremos comenzar a cenar juntos.

Rin le da una suave sonrisa sabiendo que está tratando de animarlo. Está funcionando un poco, pero la decepción sigue ahí. —Sí... eso suena bien. Llamaré a Sekki-san, Samurakami y Rio después del chocolate caliente y les haré saber que las cosas se cancelan.

—Eso suena bien, ahora ven y siéntate— ella lo empuja. —Debes estar cansado.

Tiene razón sobre estar cansado, tanto emocional como físicamente ahora. Sentarse con una cálida taza de chocolate caliente le parece a Rin lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

Justo cuando esta por salir por la puerta, suena el teléfono de Sekki, haciendo que se detenga. Al sacarlo de su bolso, ve que es el número de teléfono de la casa de Ying Hua y contesta rápidamente.

—¿Ying Hua? ¿Está todo bien?— Sekki pregunta suavemente.

—H-hola Sekki-san soy yo Rin...— La suave y triste voz del chico llega a los oídos de Sekki por teléfono, haciéndola preocuparse aún más.

—¿Rin-kun? ¿Algo esta mal?— Pregunta.

—Um... sí... surgió algo y tuvimos que cancelar la fiesta de Navidad...— Él suspira suavemente. —Creo que Oyaji tuvo una misión, por eso.

—Oh, Rin-kun, siento mucho escuchar eso.— Sekki siente su corazón caer, sabiendo que Rin probablemente no lo está tomando bien. Le duele el no poder estar allí para consolar al niño.

—Sí, así que no te preocupes por venir. Tal vez sea algo bueno ya que el clima está empeorando.— Ella escucha a Rin moverse, indicándole que probablemente esté en una ventana mirando hacia afuera. —Estoy donde Ying Hua, así que estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya?— Pregunta Sekki. Dejaría que Yue se hiciera cargo y estaría allí fácilmente a pesar del terrible clima. —No me importaría ir, quiero decir, _podría_ lograrlo fácilmente.

—No, prefiero que tú _y_ Yue se queden en casa. Sé que la casa de Ying Hua está más lejos que la mío, lo que sería una molestia, incluso si puedes hacerlo, así que no te preocupes por eso.— La voz de Rin es firme mientras le dice esto a Sekki. —No quiero que ustedes dos salgan lastimados, eso es todo... no es que lo harían. Es solo que es una gran molestia y no necesitas hacer eso por mí.

—Hmmm. Bien entonces.— Sekki murmura para sí misma. Ella siente que Yue resopla dentro de ella claramente también está un poco molesto por este giro de los acontecimientos. Especialmente con Rin pensando que no se merece un corto viaje a través de la nieve. —Me quedaré en casa. Tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento Rin-kun.

—Sí, supongo que lo haremos.— Su voz es un poco más alegre, lo que hace que Sekki se relaje un poco. —Feliz Navidad Sekki-san. Y Feliz Navidad, Yue.

—Feliz Navidad Rin-kun.

* * *

Después de decirle adiós a Sekki por teléfono, Rin inmediatamente se hace cargo de la cocina de Ying Hua después de haber llamado a Hikari antes que a Sekki. Tanto Ruby Moon como Ying Hua retroceden pensando que el chico necesita esta distracción para animarse. No hay nada mejor para Rin que cocinar y eso siempre lo hace feliz.

Con esto en mente, rápidamente comprueba lo que Ying Hua tiene en su refrigerador, feliz de ver que está bien abastecido. Deben haber ido de compras para perpetrar la tormenta, lo que funciona perfectamente para Rin. Mira dentro durante un momento, tratando de descubrir qué sería lo mejor antes de que una idea lo golpee.

—¡Impresionante, ella tiene suficiente para eso! No sería Navidad sin esa comida después de todo...— Sonríe mientras se arremanga.

* * *

Sentada en la sala de estar, Ying Hua le sonríe a Ruby Moon quien está sentada a su lado. —Esto debería hacerlo un poco más feliz. Cocinar siempre lo alegra.

—Sí, debería... todavía apesta que la fiesta se cancelara gracias a otro asunto. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermano...— Ruby Moon se queja.

—Hmm, sí, eso habría sido divertido de ver.— Ying Hua está de acuerdo. Iremos de visita en otro momento.

—Si sobrevivimos a toda esta nieve, por supuesto.— Spinel se sienta en la ventana mirando hacia la ciudad. —Ha empeorado.

Ying Hua mira al pequeño animal negro antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana junto a él. Una mirada afuera le dice que está en lo correcto, ya que la nieve ha comenzado a caer más rápido y en grumos más grandes. El viento la sopla haciendo montículos de nieve en todas partes. A pesar de eso, Ying Hua puede ver gente moviéndose por las calles de abajo.

—La gente todavía está ahí afuera— señala Spinel. —Qué locura.

—Todos tienen trabajos y cosas que hacer, supongo.— Ying Hua suspira suavemente. —Ah, bueno, al menos estamos en un buen lugar donde se está agradable y cálido. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar y ellos lo solucionaran.

 _«Incluso si este es un clima extraño...»_ piensa para sí misma. « _Sin embargo, aquí han sucedido cosas más extrañas, así que, sinceramente, esto no es nada. Me pregunto cuándo se detendrá la nieve»._

Con eso, se queda allí mirando por la ventana con Spinel, observando cómo la nieve cae pesadamente en las calles de abajo.

* * *

Rin no tarda mucho en terminar de cocinar su cena y entrar en la sala de estar con un plato lleno de comida.

—¡La cena está lista!— Grita alegremente mientras lo pone sobre la mesa de café. —¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Acomodado en medio de un plato grande hay una pila de pollo horneado. Cada pieza esta horneada hasta un dorado perfecto y huele celestial. Rin rápidamente se dirige a la cocina para tomar un poco de puré de papas en un tazón grande con un poco de salsa que hizo para acompañarlo en otro. El chico hace otro viaje para tomar la ensalada rápida que colocó en otro plato el cual coloca en la mesa de café junto al resto. Lo último que trae de la cocina son platos para él y los demás.

Ying Hua mira la cena fresca, tomando el plato que Rin le da. —¡Oh Rin, no tenías que hacer tanto!

—No es Navidad sin pollo horneado, así que no te preocupes por eso. Y podría haber exagerado un poco con solo nosotros, pero quería asegurarme de que hubiera suficiente para todos.— Rin se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza sonriendo mientras un sonrojo llega a sus mejillas. —Espero que esté bien.

—¡Esto está más que bien!— Ruby Moon apila alegremente el pollo en su plato con algunas papas seguido de la salsa. —Estoy segura de que es mejor que cualquier cosa que se pueda conseguir en los restaurantes.

Ying Hua asiente de acuerdo mientras ella hace lo mismo. Una vez que termina con eso, toma un plato para Spinel y hace uno para él también, mientras que Rin hace lo mismo con Kero. Todos se sientan a la mesa de café y toman un trozo del pollo de Rin. Como se imaginaron, es delicioso y absolutamente perfecto. Los otros platos son igualmente buenos, lo que los hace perfectos para acompañar el plato principal.

—¡Rin, esto es tan delicioso!— Comenta Kero felizmente. —¡Ah, hombre, este es el mejor pollo que he probado en mi vida!

—Oh, vamos Kero, no es tan genial.— Las mejillas de Rin se tornan un poco rojas ante el cumplido.

—No, él está diciendo la verdad.— habla entonces Spinel mirando al chico a los ojos. —No te desprecies a ti mismo.

—Tienen razón, esto es realmente bueno— Ying Hua está de acuerdo mientras Ruby Moon asiente con la cabeza ante esto. —Gracias por hacernos esta cena Rin-kun.

—B-bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta que nos dejaran pasar la noche y por la fiesta cancelada.— Rin les sonríe sintiéndose satisfecho de que todos lo disfruten. —De nada.

Después de eso, comienzan a hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas que van desde viejos recuerdos de la captura de Cartas, hasta el trabajo escolar que Rin y Ying Hua tienen. Es una cena agradable y es mucho más agradable de lo que Rin habría tenido si estuviera en el monasterio en este momento. Claro, no es la Navidad perfecta que imaginó, pero prefiere tenerla así que estar solo.

* * *

—¡Maldición, olvidé agarrar los regalos!

Después de un gran pastel casero horneado para el postre, los cinco deciden que es hora de repartir los regalos. Claro que Rin olvidó los que hizo para Ying Hua y los demás en casa. Había planeado dárselos en la fiesta, especialmente porque temía que se dañaran en la nieve.

—Oh, está bien Rin-kun.— Ying Hua le palmea el hombro suavemente. —Quiero decir, es comprensible ya que pensaste que íbamos a tener una fiesta, así que no te preocupes. Puedes dárnoslos en otro momento.

—¿Estás segura?— Se siente aún peor ahora. Sin fiesta y además olvidó los regalos, esta Navidad está resultando ser una mierda.

Hizo un colgante para celulares para Ying Hua como una forma de decorar su celular. Hace unos meses descubrió que la bisutería es un poco más fácil de lo que pensaba originalmente, así que usó eso para hacer la mayoría de sus regalos este año. Por otra parte, todo lo que realmente hizo fue girar los cables y agregarle cuentas, por lo que no es nada especial.

Para Ying Hua Rin había hecho un pequeño colgante de flor de cerezo que tenía una campana al final. Hizo aretes en forma de luna para Ruby Moon y para Spinel tejió una pequeña manta, ya que decidió que las joyas probablemente no eran para el guardián. Demonios, se sintió mal al olvidar el regalo de Kero, el cual es una almohada nueva para que el pequeño se siente mientras juega.

—Sí, estoy segura de que está bien. ¡Por favor, deja de atormentarte tanto Rin-kun! Todo esto son cosas que están fuera de tu control.— Su amiga señala fácilmente mientras ella toca su frente con suavidad. —Así que detente y disfruta las cosas. Cuando te llevemos a casa mañana, puedes darnos los regalos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien— Rin sonríe levemente decidiendo dejarlo ir con eso en mente.

—Bien, por ahora déjame ir a buscar el tuyo y el de Kero, así que siéntate con tranquilidad.

Ying Hua desaparece en su habitación, mientras que Rin se sienta en el sofá junto a Ruby Moon, quien le sonríe a Rin.

—Te daré tu regalo junto al de tu hermano ya que van juntos.— Ella le guiña un ojo. —Será más divertido ver su reacción allí contigo.

—Ruby, no tienes que darme nada.— Rin parpadea hacia ella.

—Oh, sí, lo hago, calla—. Ella toca su nariz suavemente. —Estoy segura de que a ti y a tu hermano les gustará.

—Gracias Ruby, realmente lo aprecio.— Rin le sonríe dulcemente. Invisible para él, Spinel suspira exasperado por las travesuras de Ruby.

Un poco más tarde, Ying Hua sale de su habitación con dos cajas en sus brazos. Le entrega la caja más pequeña pero más larga a Kero y una caja más grande pero más delgada a Rin.

—¡Aw hombre, gracias Ying Hua!— Kero lo desenvuelve rápidamente y jadea ante su regalo. —¡Realmente no deberías haberlo hecho!

Debajo del papel de regalo hay una gran caja de bombones gourmet. Kero rápidamente quita la tapa de la caja y comienza a llenarse la cara con felicidad. Él tararea con cada delicioso trozo de chocolate, lo que le indica a Ying Hua que ella compró las cosas correctas.

—Supuse que disfrutarías de eso Kero.— Ella se ríe de sus payasadas mientras él trata de meter tres trozos de chocolate en su boca al mismo tiempo. —No hay de qué.

Rin observa a Kero flotar sobre la mesa de café antes de arrancar el papel de regalo que envuelve el suyo y sonríe. Es un libro de proyectos artesanales lleno hasta el borde con diferentes cosas para hacer y como hacerlas. No puede evitar ansiar el probar todo lo que hay allí después de pasar algunas páginas.

—¡Ying Hua, este es un libro increíble!— Rin le sonríe. —¡Gracias!

—Me alegro de que te guste. Lo vi y pensé en que le sacarías mucho más provecho a eso que a cualquier otra cosa.— Ella acaricia el libro con la mano.

—¡Gracias! Dios, no puedo esperar para probar todo esto— Lo sigue hojeando, deteniéndose en ciertas manualidades que probará más tarde. —Voy a sacar mucho provecho de esto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso entonces.— Ella se sienta a su lado. —Veamos... tengo algunas cosas aquí. Creo que podemos hacer algunas cosas aquí si quieres. De esa manera, no estaremos simplemente sentados aquí esperando a que la nieve deje de caer.

—¡Eso sería muy divertido, hagámoslo!— Rin acepta felizmente.

Con eso decidido, los dos se levantan del sofá y se adentran al departamento de Ying Hua para recoger suministros. Aunque no fue la Navidad que Rin había planeado, esto se está convirtiendo en algo divertido que recordará durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ying Hua es la primera en despertarse. Entra en silencio a la sala de estar y ve a Rin y Kero durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá. Sin hacer ruido, se dirige hacia una ventana, mira a través de ella y traga saliva.

Es incluso peor que antes de irse a la cama y parece como si todos hubieran renunciado incluso a tratar de conducir a través de esto. No se pueden ver autos, excepto algunos que están enterrados, y no hay caminos en absoluto, solo nieve. Nada parece estar abierto tampoco, lo que podría ser algo bueno teniendo en cuenta que la nieve sigue cayendo.

 _«Parece que Rin-kun podría quedarse otra noche...»_ piensa mordiéndose el labio. Ying Hua sabe bien que a Rin no le va a gustar eso considerando que mañana es su cumpleaños y sabe que le gusta pasarlo con su hermano. Después de todo, es su día especial para celebrar juntos.

Mientras piensa esto, suena el teléfono de la casa, lo que la hace saltar sorprendida. Ying Hua cubre su corazón mientras escucha un leve gemido proveniente del sofá que indica que despertó a Rin. Decidiendo contestar el teléfono, se dirige rápidamente hacia él y lo contesta.

—Hola, Ruan Ying Hua hablando.— Anuncia cortésmente.

—¡Oh, hola Ruan-chan!— La cansada voz de Shirō llega desde la otra línea. —Es el padre de Rin, ¿podría hablar con él muy rápido? Lamento molestarte tan temprano...

—Está bien, déjame ir a despertarlo por ti— Ying Hua sonríe a pesar de saber que esto probablemente será una mala noticia. Pero tal vez podría ser algo bueno en lugar de malo.

Ella se dirige a Rin con el teléfono en la mano y lo sacude suavemente. Durante los primeros intentos, Rin solo gime más y se da la vuelta sin querer despertar. Hasta que finalmente gruñe y se sienta frotándose los ojos.

—¿Ying Hua? ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta bostezando.

—Tu padre está en el teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.— Ella se lo ofrece. —Toma.

Rin parpadea unos minutos antes de que las cosas hagan clic y toma el teléfono murmurando un suave agradecimiento. Mientras habla con su padre, Ying Hua va a la cocina y comienza a preparar las cosas para preparar el desayuno. Ella pone una tetera para el té mientras ve lo que a los demás les gustaría para el desayuno. Ella sabe con certeza que probablemente tendrán sobras para el almuerzo gracias a todo el pollo que Rin hizo la noche anterior.

Cuando está contenta con lo que ha preparado, Ying Hua vuelve a la sala de estar para ver cómo está Rin. Ella no está sorprendida de verlo aún más deprimido y abrazando sus rodillas, la conversación telefónica claramente ya terminó. Duele presenciar a un chico tan dulce y un buen amigo suyo tan afligido.

—¿Supongo que no estarán en casa para tu cumpleaños?— Pregunta Ying Hua suavemente.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No... tampoco lo estará Yukio...

La última parte es difícil de decir para Rin, lo que hace que Ying Hua se siente a su lado. Ella coloca una mano sobre su rodilla y nota que algunas lágrimas han rodado por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, Rin... este año esto está resultando ser muy malo.— Ella lo mira limpiarse las lágrimas y resoplar.

—Sí, es... um, ¿está bien si me quedo con ustedes? Quiero decir, imagino que la nieve está loca afuera, así que si no me quieres, puedo ir...

—¡Por supuesto que te quedarás con nosotros!— Ying Hua grita un poco fuerte haciendo que Rin se sobresalte. —¡De ninguna manera te dejaría a ti o a Kero salir con este clima, Cartas o no! Además de dejarte celebrar tu cumpleaños solo, no está bien.

—Bueno, el clima podría cambiar para entonces...

—No importa si ha cambiado para entonces. ¡Vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños con nosotros sin importar qué!— Ying Hua resopla mientras cruza sus brazos. —Rin-kun, deja de tratar de aislarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él la mira y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. —Está bien, intentaré no hacer eso. Gracias por estar aquí, Ying Hua.

—Eres mi amigo Rin-kun.— Ella coloca su mano sobre la de él. —Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Ying Hua aprieta su mano suavemente, asegurándole fácilmente ese punto.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Rin se encuentra mirando por una ventana, observando la nieve caer con una mirada distante. Los otros están sentados en el sofá dejándolo solo, sabiendo bien que necesita su espacio. Están jugando un juego de mesa sencillo ya que todos están distraídos debido al estado de ánimo de Rin. Ying Hua especialmente, dado que vio lo mucho que lloró el día de hoy.

—Esta nieve es extraña.

La voz de Rin rompe el incómodo silencio haciendo que salten ligeramente y miren al chico. Kero es el primero en acercarse a él, sentándose sobre su hombro como lo hace de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué ocurre con la nieve Rin?— Pregunta mirándola él mismo.

—Hay demasiada.— Rin señala con facilidad. —Nunca hemos tenido tanta nieve aquí.

—Ah, supongo que tienes un punto allí.— murmura Kero para sí mismo mientras la observa. —Pero bueno, es solo nieve, ¿verdad? Además, ¿El informe de noticias lo predijo?

—Lo hicieron.— Ying Hua se acerca y se para al lado de los dos. —Pero si recuerdo bien, salió de la nada, ¿verdad Spinel?

—Sí, recuerdo haber visto el informe de noticias contigo— dice Spinel desde su lugar con Ruby, quien se pone de pie a continuación. —Salió casi de la nada y se pronosticó que se quedaría por mucho tiempo.

Rin entrecierra los ojos ante eso. —Eso no es normal en absoluto.

El aire es denso alrededor del pequeño grupo mientras todos miran la fuerte nevada, sabiendo que Rin tiene razón. Esta nieve es inusual en esta área y al menos debería haberse detenido para este momento. Si no antes en realidad, considerando el tipo normal de clima que han experimentado.

Rin es el primero en notar la extraña energía que se acerca a su apartamento. Un escalofrío helado le recorre la espalda cuando la siente y hace que se enderezarse. Presiona sus manos contra el cristal tratando de ver de dónde podría venir esta energía y apenas nota una figura en la nieve. Rin no puede decir con certeza si hay una persona allí gracias a la tormenta que empeora aún más a medida que la energía se acerca. Sin embargo, hay una cosa de la que está muy seguro...

—Hay un demonio afuera— anuncia.

—¿Qué?— Ruby parpadea ante sus palabras y presiona su rostro contra la ventana tratando de ver mejor afuera. —Oh... ¡oh!

Es entonces cuando el resto siente la energía a medida que se acerca a su edificio y se dan cuenta de que tiene razón.

—¿Qué está haciendo un demonio en una nevada como esta?— Pregunta Kero mientras observa tratando de ver dónde podría estar el demonio. Desafortunadamente no encuentra nada allí para que él vea.

—No estoy seguro, pero... no puede ser bueno ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si... qué pasa si es el demonio quien causa la tormenta de nieve?— pregunta Rin mientras algo familiar hace clic en su cabeza ante eso. —Hay demonios que pueden hacer eso ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que hay un demonio... oh cielos, cómo se llamaba de nuevo...— Ying Hua frunce el ceño ya que el nombre del demonio está en la punta de su lengua. Es de un tipo muy conocido aquí en Japón, simplemente no puede recordar su nombre en este momento.

—Bueno... ¿vamos también a ver qué pasa?— sugiere Rin mientras da un paso atrás. —Tal vez podamos lograr que detenga la tormenta de nieve si es el causante. Por otro lado, no creo que sea una buena idea dejar pasar esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rin-kun. Dejar que continúe una tormenta de nieve como esta sería una muy mala idea.— Ying Hua mira a Rin quien asiente con la cabeza.

—Vamos a prepararnos para salir— sugiere Rin mientras se mueve hacia la puerta principal. —No quiero resfriarme.

Dicho esto, el pequeño grupo se dirige hacia la puerta para abrigarse y prepararse para enfrentar la tormenta de nieve y localizar al demonio que la causó.

* * *

El viento y la nieve soplan en la cara de Rin mientras camina por la calle con Ying Hua y los demás siguiéndolo. Su bufanda está envuelta y atada alrededor de su cara para asegurarse de mantenerse calido, pero desafortunadamente no está haciendo mucho. Tampoco lo hace su otra ropa gracias a lo feroz que es la tormenta de nieve cuanto más se acercan al demonio. Kero se esconde en su abrigo mientras Spinel hace lo mismo en el de Ruby Moon.

 _«Pero tengo que detener a este demonio»._ Piensa mientras tropieza un poco gracias a la profunda nieve que lo rodea.

Rin grita cuando da un gran paso hacia un profundo montículo de nieve y se hunde en él. Ying Hua agarra su mano con rapidez para que no se caiga del todo y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¡Vaya, eso fue profundo!— Dice Rin con una sonrisa. —No esperaba eso.

—¿Estás bien Rin-kun?— Le pregunta revisándolo para asegurarse de que no esté herido.

—Sí, estoy bien, simplemente no esperaba que fuera tan profundo.— Él le sonríe a pesar de que ella no puede verlo gracias a su bufanda. —Pero es una locura seguir caminando a través de esta nieve.

—No es que tengamos muchas opciones— señala Ying Hua con facilidad.

—Hmmm... ¡ah, tengo una idea!

Rin saca su Llave después de luchar un poco con su ropa gruesa y convoca su báculo mágico. A continuación, saca a Firey esperando que esto sea suficiente por el momento.

—¡Firey! ¡Crea una barrera de fuego para mantenernos calientes! ¡Firey!

El invocado estalla en ráfagas a la vida y se distorsiona alrededor del área que rodea al pequeño grupo. Pronto el aire es cálido y fresco, mientras que la nieve se derrite bajo sus pies. Afortunadamente no hace mucho calor, por lo que pueden mantener sus abrigos de invierno.

—¡Ah, hombre, esto está mucho mejor!— Kero saca la cabeza del abrigo de Rin con un suspiro. —¡Me estaba congelando aquí afuera!

—Esa fue una buena idea Rin— Ying Hua sonríe mientras acaricia el hombro de Rin.

—Bueno, principalmente pensé que nos ayudaría a atravesar la nieve.— Se sonroja ligeramente mientras se frota la nuca. —De todos modos, debemos ponernos en marcha para poder encontrar a ese demonio y con suerte, detener esta tormenta de nieve.

Dicho esto, todos comienzan a viajar por la acera hacia donde fluye la energía demoníaca. Toma un poco de tiempo, ya que Rin tiene que derretir un poco más de nieve en ciertas partes que en otras, pero finalmente encuentran al demonio.

Gracias a que la tormenta es mucho peor aquí con la nieve y el viento soplando violentamente alrededor de la barrera, se confirma que han encontrado al demonio correcto. Lo encuentran mirando un gran escaparate cubierto de escarcha debido al clima.

El demonio tiene forma de una mujer que usa un kimono blanco puro y nada más. Su largo cabello negro ha sido recogido en un moño de estilo antiguo unido con un adornado ornamental para el cabello. Parece tener curiosidad acerca de la ropa en la tienda, ya que usa la manga de su kimono para quitar la escarcha de la ventana y ver mejor. A excepción de la tormenta de nieve que la rodea, se ve como una mujer normal con orejas extrañamente puntiagudas.

—¡Ah! ¡Yuki-Onna!— Ying Hua susurra al oído de Rin. —¡Eso es lo que ella es!

Parpadeando, mira a su amiga y recuerda haber leído sobre este demonio en particular hace un tiempo cuando estaba estudiando. Tienden a mantenerse al norte y solo se aprovechan de aquellos atrapados en tormentas de nieve en lugar de causar problemas reales. A pesar de la tormenta que se desata fuera de su pequeña burbuja de fuego, la Yuki-Onna parece pasiva mientras mira la ropa, no realmente alterada a pesar del viento helado que azota a su alrededor. Lamiéndose los labios, Rin da un paso hacia ella, pero se detiene para acomodar su bufanda sobre su boca y nariz.

—Ella no parece mala... voy a ir a hablar con ella— le anuncia a Ying Hua y Ruby Moon.

—Buena suerte Rin-kun.— Le dicen ambas mientras Ruby también le da un pulgar hacia arriba. Él lo devuelve rápidamente antes de salir de la barrera y entrar en el viento helado.

Rin se estremece por un momento cuando este lo golpea, enfriándolo hasta los huesos después de haber estado en el calor de la barrera de Firey durante tanto tiempo. A pesar de esto, se muerde el labio antes de caminar hacia la Yuki-Onna con la esperanza de que sea amigable.

Al principio ella no nota al joven mago escaneando su kimono con sus ojos antes de volver a mirarla a través de la ventana de la tienda. Respirando hondo, Rin calma los alocados nervios que revolotean dentro de su estómago mientras exhala lentamente.

—Um... ¡Disculpa! Yuki-Onna-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Su grito hace que la demonio se estremezca un poco, claramente asustándola ya que no esperaba que alguien la viera. Por un momento, ella entrecierra los ojos al chico envuelto en su abrigo de invierno y sombrero con una bufanda sobre su boca. Ella se relaja después de darse cuenta de que él es solo un niño y se da vuelta para mirarlo, mostrando que su piel es blanca como la nieve y casi se mezcla con su kimono.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en el frío niño?— Pregunta ella inclinando la cabeza. —Deberías estar en tu casa donde hace calor.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría, pero realmente no puedo hacer eso ahora mismo contigo causando esta gran tormenta de nieve— dice Rin con facilidad. —Solo quería saber por qué la estás causando, si no te importa que pregunte.

La Yuki-Onna parpadea ante la pregunta de Rin claramente sin esperar eso. —¿Sabes que soy un demonio?

—Sí.— Rin simplemente asiente con la cabeza como respuesta. —Realmente no quiero pelear, solo tengo curiosidad por saber por qué estás causando esta tormenta.

—...— Yuki-Onna observa al niño, demasiado confundida por sus palabras y su edad como para saber cómo manejarlo. Entonces, en lugar de mentir y notando claramente que él no es un exorcista, ella decide decir la verdad. —Escuché que hace un año un jami vino aquí y fue ahuyentado por una Yuki-Onna. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era esa mujer, así que vine a investigar, pero aún no la he encontrado.

Rin parpadea ante su respuesta y se ríe ligeramente, muy feliz de escuchar que esta demonio no está aquí para causar ningún problema real. —Oh, bueno, si es por eso que estás aquí, entonces tengo buenas noticias. ¡La has encontrado!

—¿Lo he hecho?— La mujer arquea una ceja hacia el niño. —No la veo en ningún lado.

—Puedo mostrártela también si quieres, pero ¿podrías detener la tormenta para que no me muera de frío por favor?— Pregunta Rin mientras saca la Carta Snow.

—...Muy bien...

Ella hace lo que él le pide y detiene la tormenta con un movimiento de su mano, haciendo que el aire se detenga a su alrededor mientras una ligera nevada reemplaza la fuerte tormenta de nieve. Es sorprendente lo tranquila que es la zona ahora gracias a que el viento se ha calmado y el esponjoso blanco absorbe los sonidos. A pesar de esto, Rin decide mantener a Firey viendo, ya que solo tiene que convocar a Snow con rapidez y dejarla regresar, lo que no es difícil para él. Además, ese tipo de magia no es mucho para él. Solo se cansará un poco y tendrá que descansar un poco más de lo habitual si tiene mala suerte, pero después de todo lo que Ying Hua le hizo pasar, después de haber transformado todas las Cartas, Rin puede manejar una magia tan pequeña.

—¡Snow, te pido que te muestres! ¡Snow!— Rin llama a Snow, quien flota con gracia a su alrededor, hasta que se instala justo encima de él y le sonríe a la demonio.

Por un momento, Yuki-Onna se sorprende por lo que ve y mira en silencio la carta, asombrada por ella. —Eso no es un demonio... pero puedo ver cómo un jami confundiría eso con una Yuki-Onna y huiría.

—Sí, me alegro de que lo haya comprado, ya que habría sido un asco luchar contra él— dice Rin mientras despide a Snow. Atrapa la Carta y la vuelve a meter en su funda después de darle las gracias suavemente.

Él vuelve a mirar hacia la Yuki-Onna y extiende su mano. —Pero es un placer conocerte. Soy Okumura Rin, puedes llamarme Rin si quieres.

La demonio mira su mano antes de reírse suavemente. —Bueno, Rin-kun, te daría la mano, pero estoy segura de que te congelaría. Es un placer conocerte también, puedes llamarme... Oyuki.

—¡Está bien!— Rin se baja la bufanda y le sonríe. —Gracias por detener la tormenta también, estaba empezando a volverse un poco loco. Y probablemente tome unos días desenterrar todo.

—No hay problema... me disculpo por haberte causado algunos problemas.— Se toma un momento para mirar el área en la que se encuentra. —He estado viviendo en las montañas durante tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta de los humanos han avanzado tanto. No pensé que una tormenta de nieve causaría tanto caos.

—Bueno, aquí es un poco extraño— admite Rin con facilidad. —Pero, ¿por qué lanzaste una tormenta de nieve en primer lugar?

—Quería asegurarme de que el jami realmente se hubiera ido— Admite suspirando. —Esas cosas son muy molestas y la forma más fácil de deshacerse de ellas es con una tormenta de nieve, así que lo hice sin pensar. Pido disculpas si te provoque un gran desastre.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —Oh, no, no es un gran problema si estabas haciendo eso para tratar con el demonio. Quiero decir, la gente tendrá que sacar sus autos de la nieve, pero aparte de eso, no hiciste nada malo. En realidad, gracias por preocuparte.

Oyuki sonríe ante sus palabras y se ríe. —Vaya, que niño tan dulce eres.— Ella se acerca un poco y se inclina levemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Si fueras un poco mayor, podría haberme enamorado de ti aquí.

—¿Eh?— Rin parpadea ante sus palabras sin saber qué hacer con ellas mientras sus mejillas enrojecen. —G-gracias.

Se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras Ying-Hua se ríe de sus payasadas ante el cumplido de Oyuki. Es una escena muy extraña pero dulce la que se presenta ante ellos, mostrando que todo está bien.

—Estoy un poco contenta de que sea tan amable— le menciona Ruby Moon a Ying Hua. — _N_ _o_ habría sido bueno luchar con ella en un frío como este.

—No, no lo habría sido. Es bueno que tengamos a Rin de nuestro lado aquí.— Esta de acuerdo Ying Hua con facilidad. —Prefiere hablar antes que atacar. Lo cual es una buena habilidad que tener.

Oyuki se pone de pie mientras mira hacia el norte. —Fueron unas vacaciones entretenidas, pero creo que debo irme a casa ahora. Puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que un joven mago tan generoso está aquí protegiéndolos de un jami y está más que dispuesto a hablar.

—Bueno... vi que solo estabas mirando la ropa y pensé que no parecías amenazante— admite Rin con facilidad. —Prefiero hablar que hacer un gran problema.

—Esa es una buena opinión para tener.— Oyuki está de acuerdo con él. —La mayoría de los humanos son los primeros en atacar antes de hablar ahora, por lo que ver a alguien que quiere hablar primero es refrescante.

—De nada— responde Rin. —Lo tendré en cuenta para encuentros posteriores con demonios también.

—Bien— Oyuki le sonríe justo antes de girarse. —Bueno, gracias por la dulce charla y por asustar al jami. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver Rin-kun, hasta entonces, mantente a salvo y abrigado.

Con eso, un remolino de nieve la rodea hasta que desaparece, dejando al pequeño grupo solo en la calle cubierta de nieve.

* * *

—Ah, hombre, el informe meteorológico se está volviendo loco debido a la forma en que la nevada se detuvo.

La cara de Kero está presionada contra la ventana mientras él y Rin miran hacia afuera y ven a la gente moverse para limpiar la nieve. Hoy es su cumpleaños y casi parece que, a pesar de la profunda nieve, llegarán a casa. Todas las estaciones de noticias siguen diciendo que la tormenta de nieve anterior alcanzó una cifra récord y parece estar configurando uno totalmente nuevo, añadiéndole el que fue muy extraña. Nadie pensó que se pondría tan mal o que se detendría tan repentinamente como lo hizo. Rin está personalmente impresionado con el trabajo de Oyuki aquí, a pesar de que básicamente hizo nevar durante tres días.

Por el momento, a los dos se les ordenó quedarse en la sala de estar mientras Ying Hua y Ruby Moon preparan su cena de cumpleaños. Ninguna de las dos lo dejaría cocinar nada hoy diciéndole que no necesitaba hacerlo ya que es un día especial. Pero incluso ahora, Rin se siente mal por no hacer nada. Claro, es su cumpleaños, pero se está quedando en su casa. Lo menos que puede hacer es cocinar.

—Sí... esta ha sido una Navidad realmente extraña— comenta Rin con un suspiro. —¿Quién pensaría que resultaría así?

—Pero no ha estado mal.— Kero aparta la cara de la ventana para mirar a Rin. —Me gustó ya que si estuviéramos en casa hubiera sido una mierda. ¡Y esa Yuki-Onna también fue muy agradable!

Rin asiente con la cabeza en acuerdo, sonriendo. —Seguramente lo hubiera sido y sí, lo era. Tenemos mucha suerte de tener amigos así, ¿no?

—¡Sí, definidamente la tenemos!— Kero está de acuerdo.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Kero y Rin se encuentran sentados en un nuevo kotasu que ha reemplazado la mesa de café. Ambos miran el gran wok colocado en el centro por Ruby Moon mientras Ying Hua sale con una gran fuente de carne, verduras, champiñones y cinco tazas de huevo batido por cada persona en sus manos.

—... ¿Vas a hacer sukiyaki para mi cumpleaños?— pregunta Rin parpadeando, se pone de pie y se acerca a Ying Hua. —Aquí, déjame ayudarte con eso.

—¡No!— Ying Hua mueve la bandeja fuera de su alcance con lentitud para no perder nada de lo que hay ella. —Ve y siéntate. ¡Este es nuestro regalo!

—N-no tienes que hacer eso.— Murmura Rin con las mejillas ardiendo mientras se sonroja.

—Sí, lo hacemos.— Ella le sonríe dulcemente. —Sé que es tu favorito, por eso lo prepararemos. Así que siéntate y relájate para poder disfrutar de tu comida.

Rin duda por un momento antes de asentir. Se sienta de nuevo en su lugar anterior con Kero a su lado. Spinel se sienta al lado de Kero y a ambos le ponen un tazón pequeño de huevo batido junto con palillos. Rin obtiene el suyo de Ying Hua y Ruby Moon toma los dos últimos para que Ying Hua pueda colocar la bandeja al lado del wok.

—Veamos...— Ying Hua se cierne sobre el wok calentado, esparciendo un poco de grasa antes de rociar un poco de azúcar morena sobre él.

Recoge la carne de res en rodajas finas y las pone en el wok para cocinar. El delicioso olor de la carne cocinándose con el azúcar llena el aire, mientras que Ying Hua las mueve suavemente. Rocía un poco de salsa de soja en los trozos antes de voltearlos para cocinar el otro lado.

—Muy bien, eso se ve bien.— Le sonríe a todos. —¡Sumerge una y dime cómo están quedando!

Rin recoge su trozo y la sumerge en su huevo antes de comerla. Él tararea alegremente ante el delicioso sabor y le da a Ying Hua un pulgar hacia arriba. —¡Mphs, demioso!— Dice con la boca llena.

Los ojos de Ying Hua brillan ante sus palabras, muy feliz de escuchar que Rin le da a la carne su aprobación. —¡Excelente! Ahora vamos a poner todas las verduras en...

Rin observa felizmente mientras Ying Hua se pone a trabajar a medida que todos disfrutan de la comida. Él mira a todos los reunidos alrededor del wok y los ve disfrutando. Ruby Moon ayuda a Ying Hua a cocinar las verduras centrándose en los hongos, mientras que Kero y Spinel pelean por un poco de carne. Toda la escena ante él tiene una sensación suave y cálida que lo arropa como una manta. Es reconfortante y se da cuenta de que realmente esta disfrutando y puede disfrutar sin preocuparse de mentirles como su familia.

A pesar de que no pudo pasarlo con su hermano, Rin recordará este cumpleaños y Navidad como unos de los mejores.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... 10k, créanme cuando les digo que es un milagro que haya podido traer este capítulo hoy (aunque unas horas más tarde). Aquí terminamos la segunda parte oficialmente, al igual que con la parte anterior avisaré aquí cuando el primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte sea publicado, sin embargo, este no se publicara el lunes, sino el viernes 10 de Enero, más que nada porque el primer capítulo es de casi 11k, osea más del doble de un capítulo normal y necesito volver a agarrar el ritmo luego de estas dos semanas llenas de actualizaciones en este y otros fics que traduzco. No obstante luego de eso volvemos a las actualizaciones normales dos días a la semana, así que no se preocupen por eso, es solo por el primer capítulo.
> 
> Nos vemos en: "Herencia Demoníaca" 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
